Cat Valentine's Diary
by ArianaGrandeandVictoriousFan
Summary: Cat gets in trouble with Tori for something she didn't do on purpose, and Tori won't listen to what she has to say! Cat feels ashamed of herself, but when she visits Robbie, she find a way to be happy again.
1. Chapter 1

Cat's diary:

It was late at night, but I couldn't fall asleep. All I could think about was Jade. How she ruined my friendship with Tori, who was going to take me to the water park, but not anymore. It all started today, which was one cloudy day, and Tori, Jade, and I were in Jade's closet, sharing secrets. At first, no serious secrets were getting spilled out. Only funny secrets like which guys we like, falling in the toilet, or tripping in the shower while singing. I thought that we were all having fun.

But then, Jade started to saying something...

"One time, Cat-"

"You can't talk about me!" I screamed.

But she kept going.

"Decided to-"

"Jade, please don't do it!"

"Go to your room-"

"Jade-"

"CAT!" Tori yelled. "Ever since you broke my microphone the other time you went into my room without me knowing, I said very clearly that you can never go into my room without me knowing ever again!"

"I'm...sorry," I apologized sadly. "I just..."

"I don't want to hear it," Tori scoffed. "Go away, Cat."

I didn't want to go away. I wanted her to know the real reason why I was in her room, which was because she got a giant chocolate bar as an award from Sikowitz, and Jade forced me to get it for her. But I knew that it was no use to stay and fight with Tori, so I ran out of Jade's room and down the stairs so fast that Jade's mom didn't even see me grab my coat and rush out the door.

Earlier in the day, it was only fifty degrees outside. My mom forced me to bring my coat. Now, it's burning hot, but I still have my coat on, zipped up, with my hood on. I feel so ashamed that I don't want anyone besides my family to see me.

My house is a couple miles away from Jade's house. There's no way that I can get home without dying from heat exhaustion. I sat on a rock next to a crosswalk, thinking about what to do. I don't want anyone to know who I am, but I can't die, right? This is so hard.

Then, I got a great idea. Robbie's house was just a few houses away. He's a wig master, so he could get me a wig, and I can just walk home and no one would recognize me because I wouldn't have my red hair. Sure, I'd have the same clothes. But I would just need to talk a little deeper, and it would be just fine.

As I walked, a bike was zooming towards me. It appeared that two people sat on it. It looked cool, but you know what was even cooler? I had no idea who those people were, so of course, they had no idea who I was.

As the bike got closer, I slowly moved out of the way in case the bike decided to move instead. But then, the bike stopped.

"Hi. It's okay, you guys can keep going," I said. "I'm just walking straight forward."

"No, you look to hot to just be walking like that," one of the people on the bike said. "Want a ride?"

"That would be nice, but my destination's not very far at all. But thanks for the offer."

The bike zoomed past me, and I decided to run the two more houses over to Robbie's house. Robbie was outside, getting a tan on his hammock. And you probably have no idea how torturing it is to look at someone who's not feeling any heat at all when you're suffering from it. I mean, have _you _ever had to wear a jacket in burning weather. I don't think so.

Robbie was looking at me. "Cat is that you?" He asked.

I ran over to him and hugged him. "Yes, it is," I whispered in his ear. "Can you not tell anyone?"

"Why?" Robbie said in a confused way.

"Because Tori's mad at me, and I'm too ashamed to show myself to anyone. You see, Tori won a giant chocolate bar from Sikowitz, and Jade dared me to steal it from her room because she wanted it. Jade told Tori that I went into her room, and now Tori's mad at me because I'm not supposed to go into her room. And she's not listening to my story."

"Cat, you don't have to be ashamed because it's not your fault," Robbie said in a very comforting way. "I thought you were smart enough to know that. You can show yourself to anyone, Cat. They will listen to what you have to say, and they will help you and be nice to you."

"I know, but Tori...and Jade!" I cried, choking on a handful of tears in my throat. "They probably told _everyone _their fake story by now, and everyone will be turning their backs on me. Just watch."

"Really? It might not be too late, Cat. I'll check The Slap."

Robbie got his Pear Phone out of his pocket and went on Tori's account on The Slap. She just posted a post with a fake story about Cat. The same thing happened when he went on Jade's account.

"You were right, Cat," Robbie said sadly. "It is too late. But I have a plan. I'll give you a wig. You will wear it and pretend that you're your cousin. You can make up any name you want. We'll say that Cat Valentine is on vacation, but her cousin is filling in for her. Then, I will carefully and slowly start telling people the true story behind you and Tori's problem. Does that sound good?"

"I guess," I replied with a sniff. "Let's do it."

Robbie got a brown wig that was long and curly out from his storage room and placed it on my head exactly how it should be. "You're all set to go or tomorrow," Robbie announced.

"Thank you," I thanked.

"You're welcome," Robbie replied.

"Wait!" I exclaimed. "If I'm pretending to not be Cat, I can't live in Cat's house, right? So can I live in your house until it's all settled?"

"Sure," Robbie approved, smiling. I knew that Robbie would never say no, but I knew that he was actually _glad_ that I was staying with him. He had a secret crush on me, but everyone could tell.

Robbie got out of his hammock and grabbed my hand. We both walked into his house, and he sat me down at a long, black table made of glass. I called my mother to tell her that I'd be staying at Robbie's for quite a while, and once I hung up, Robbie tapped my arm.

"Yes, Robbie?" I said softly.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear. And I laughed and smiled at him. I didn't exactly know what to say now that he admitted his love for me. I kind of wanted to love him too, but I didn't really know if I had the same feelings for him as he did. I touched his shoulders carefully, and they were shivering, but they were also very soft. When I let go, he took off his glasses in front of me, and I looked at his eyes in awe. They kind of sparkled, but not as much as some other guy's. But they looked at me with as much love as my mom does, and I couldn't help but grab him in my arms and scream, "I love you _too!"_

Robbie blushed, and there were footsteps coming from upstairs. That was the last thing I heard before I fell to the floor and fainted.


	2. I'll Do Anything For You

I suddenly opened my eyes. Robbie was in my face.

"Rise and shine," Robbie said. "Time to go to school. Yesterday, we had to go to your house and get all your clothes, shampoo, lotion, soap, conditioner, toothpaste, makeup, and cup. And we got the guest room all redone for you. It was a hassle."

"Well, I'm really thankful of you for doing all that," I thanked. Now that I think about it, Robbie is quite a nice guy. I'm probably not spending the whole rest of my life with him, but he'd be a good experience.

He left, and when I looked everywhere, I noticed that I was carried from the floor to the guest room, which still had the fresh smell of pink paint. I was sitting on a pink bed, and there were a few small pink sofas, a pink vanity, two pink doors, and a pink table. Wow. All of that just for _me._

I opened one of the pink doors, and it was the closet. So I went inside the closet, and all my clothes really were in there. But there were two beautiful dresses that didn't look like mine, and they still had tags on. I chose the blue one to wear today, and it was a thousand dollars and by a name brand.

I went downstairs to eat dinner. Robbie was eating dinner without anyone- not even Rex.

"Cat, you look stunning," Robbie complimented.

"Thank you," I said as I sat on the chair behind a pink napkin that had my name printed on it. There was a giant red velvet cupcake on the napkin!

I ate the cupcake and rushed upstairs to brush my teeth, wash my face, and put on lotion and makeup (I had to put on my makeup in a totally different way.) Then, I packed my backpack and I was all set to go. Robbie then helped me get on my wig. Then, we were all set to go, and so we walked to school together.

"Be ready to not talk or act like Cat," Robbie warned.

"I know," I replied. I was thinking about what my fake name would be, but I was also worried if the plan would all work out. Would I have to pretend to be my cousin forever and never come back home?

I was so worried that I didn't even notice that I was already at Hollywood Arts when a load of cute guys were crowding around me.

"Who are you?" They all kept asking.

"I'm Dani Valentine. Cat Valentine's cousin. She's on vacation, so I'm filling in for her," I replied.

"If I dated you, you wouldn't end up doing something like Cat, would you?" One of the guys asked me.

"No, not at all," I answered.

"How about we go to the movies tonight?" Another one asked.

I didn't know what to say, so I looked for Robbie over the mob of guys. He mouthed at me, "Tell them all that you have a lot of plans for the whole week."

"I have a lot of plans this week, guys," I laughed.

But the cutest guy I ever saw was looking at me sadly, and he told me to follow him. So I did.

We ended up in the Theater classroom, which was currently empty because class did not start yet.

"How about Karaoke Dokie at midnight on Saturday?" The guy asked me in a low voice.

"Um..." I stumbled. I really wanted to go out with him, but I was also scared to betray Robbie. But in the end, I somehow said yes, and he gave me the most passionate kiss I ever got. Seriously...this never happened to me before. Do I just look better with brown, curly hair? I really wanted to ask that question. Maybe in the future, when all my problems are solved and I can stop pretending to be my cousin, I can keep the wig if that makes me look better. So I asked, "What's the best part about me?"

"Your hair," the guy answered. He was about to touch my hair, but I pulled away his hand quickly.

"I don't really feel comfortable when _anyone_ touches my hair," I said firmly.

"Oh, sorry, I'm _so _sorry," the guy apologized.

"I forgive you," I replied sincerely. "And I forgot to ask you- what's your name?"

"Mark," the guy told me.

"Okay. Bye!" I said, running quickly. Class is going to start any minute.

I met Robbie by his locker, storing all the things he won't need for Theater class.

"What were you doing with that guy?" Robbie asked suspiciously.

"He wanted to introduce me to the school in there, but I told him that it would be a waste of time," I lied.

"Oh, okay," Robbie approved. "You should be quick about storing your things in your locker. The bell is going to ring any minute."

"I know," I panted, running to my locker and literally _threw _everything I won't need for Theater Class inside. Then, I ran into the Theater classroom.

"Oh, hello new girl," Jade greeted in an evil way. "My name is Jade. Word spread that your name is Dani and that you're Cat Valentine's cousin. Is that true?"

"Yes," I replied.

"I'm the coolest girl in the school," Jade continued. "Be my friend, and you'll be too. Want to?"

"All the hottest guys already like me," I stated. "But sure, I'll be friends with you."

"Great. There's also a girl named Tori next to me. She's okay, I guess. You can talk to her. If you want."

"Hey, are you Tori?" I asked Tori.

"Oh, yeah," Tori replied cheerfully. "You're Dani Valentine, right?"

"That's right," I confirmed.

"Did you hear about what your cousin did?" Tori asked.

"Um, no," I answered. "But I think Robbie does."

"Robbie, what did Cat do?" Tori quizzed.

"She went into your room because Jade dared her to get her a chocolate bar from your room!" Robbie yelled so loud that the whole class heard what he said. I thought that this would solve my problem by at least twenty percent.

But no. Everybody laughed and called Robbie a liar. And for every other class, Robbie tried doing the same thing, but there weren't any results in any class.

The bell rang, and Robbie and I walked home together.

"I think that I need to send letters to some of the people that go to Hollywood Arts," Robbie decided. "If we do that, then maybe they'll really think that we're sincere about this."

"Okay, that's a good idea," I replied.

"I'll start today," Robbie said.

"But Robbie, we have quite a lot of homework today. We'll find another time to do it. Don't worry, I can wait."

"Cat, I'll do _anything _for you. And I'll pay extra for express delivery so everyone can get the letters by tomorrow. It's really worth it."

"Thank you, Robbie," I thanked. "And to pay you back, I'll do the extra homework for you."

"Thank you, Cat."

And we stuck with our plan. I tiredly did the loads of homework while Robbie wrote twenty letters by hand and packed them in envelopes. When we finished four hours later, we did our bedtime routine and went to sleep.


	3. The Worst Reason to Cry

In the classroom today, the topic of conversation was Cat.

"Robbie sent me a letter that seemed very sincere," Tori announced to the class. Everyone else agreed.

"Tori, are you really going to forgive her?" Jade snapped. "Cause I think Robbie's lying."

"I'm going to trust that he's not," Tori decided. "Everyone who agrees, post it on The Slap!

Everyone who got a letter except for Jade grabbed their Pear Phones and posted the news. Robbie and I smiled.

When we got home, Robbie asked me if I wanted to move out. I couldn't move out because I still had to go out with Mark on Saturday night.

"I don't want to move out," I said, which was actually true. "I wouldn't want to stay with anyone else."

"That's good to know," Robbie replied. "Okay, you may stay."

And so I pretended to be my cousin for three more school days. Then on Friday, after school, there was no homework, so Robbie and I did a lot of stuff like watching our favorite show together, playing table tennis and kissing. It was the best seven hours I ever experienced in my life.

Then, ten o'clock, struck.

"I guess we have to sleep now, right?" Robbie said.

"I'm going on a fake play date with Tori at twelve," I replied. "You know, I'll be being Dani instead of Cat, but I'll still be hanging out with Tori."

"Sounds good."

"Well, let's play more table tennis before I have to go," I suggested.

So we did, and I let Robbie win all of our matches. I'm pretty good at table tennis, but I didn't want to win. I wanted Robbie to feel good before I practically cheat on him...

DING DONG. Robbie's grandfather clock struck twelve.

"Bye!" I called to Robbie as I kissed him and ran out the door.

Once again, I'm in a situation where transportation's a problem. Asking someone to drive me to Karaoke Dokie would be too suspicious. So I decided to run as fast as I could. I was out of the neighborhood and at the downtown area in what seemed like a minute. I then walked over to Karaoke Dokie. Mark stood out, and he was looking hotter than ever. And we were going to _sing _together.

"Hi, Mark!" I greeted.

"Hello, Dani!" Mark exclaimed. "I got us some buffalo fried chicken. And it's the extra fancy kind that costs twenty dollars more than the regular kind."

"Thank you," I thanked. Wow. Mark seemed to have some romantic qualities in him, but I didn't exactly know yet.

The same people who offered to give me a ride on a bike sang before us, and then it was our turn. As we sang, everyone was applauding so loud that it hurt my ears and we had to stop.

"Mark and Dani won!" The judge announced, and there was even more loud applause. Mark and I kissed for thirty seconds.

"Okay, that hurts my ears," I laughed, and everyone stopped and got out of the building, laughing too.

Mark and I walked back to the neighborhood, and I ran back to Robbie's house, feeling very satisfied as I rang the doorbell. Robbie opened the door.

"Hello, Cat!" Robbie greeted. "Come in."

I skipped inside of Robbie's house and Robbie slammed the door closed and locked it roughly. He pulled me to the basement door.

"ROBBIE, THAT HURTS!" I screeched.

"Sorry, I was just playing," Robbie comforted. "But follow me down."

I followed Robbie down to the basement, excited. Was there a huge surprise for me down there?

"CAT, I WAS WATCHING KARAOKE DOKIE ON TV, AND I SAW YOU WITH A GUY," Robbie yelled. I didn't think about him watching me on television when I said yes to Mark...

"Cat, I'm sorry, but I can't date someone who doesn't love me. I loved you, but you clearly didn't truly love me. And I don't want you in my house anymore. Go home." And I did, feeling like I should be ashamed once again.

Every single day, I visited Robbie's house to tell him that I was sorry, but every time, he wouldn't even bother to open the door. But I never gave up.

One Saturday, I decided to write a letter to him telling him everything, and I paid extra for express mailing so he would get the letter by Sunday. So at 1:00 on Sunday, I visited Robbie once again, and there was a sign on his door saying that he moved to an apartment in Florida and that me _might _come back. The address was written on the sign. I took the sign and walked back home and got into my car. I was going to drive to Robbie's faraway apartment in Florida. I'd do whatever it takes to show him that I love him.

And now that I have a solution, I don't feel ashamed.

As I drove, I heard someone say "stop!". I stopped abruptly and rolled down my window.

"Where are you going?" Trina shouted.

"Robbie's apartment in Florida. He moved!" I shouted back.

"Dani, I'll go with you," Trina decided as she ran into the car and I continued driving faster.

"You know, I'm actually Cat," I admitted. "I was just pretending that I was my cousin because I was too ashamed, but now I'm not."

"WHAT?" Trina screamed loudly, and I literally jumped and fell back beyond my seatbelt.

"Cat, are you okay?" Trina asked as the car kept moving.

"Trina, control the car!" I yelled. "And I don't know. I feel kind of dizzy and lightheaded. Not really me, you know."

"Come on, Cat, if you really cared about Robbie, you'd drive even though you're-"

"We'll definitely crash our car if I drove like this," I said firmly.

"Okay, fine," Trina scoffed. But of course, she had to come and yank my wig off first.

"Ugh, how am I going to say _sorry_ to Robbie like this," I snapped as I looked at my tangled hair. Seriously, if Trina is going to be in the same car as me, can't she at least be good with hair?

"How do I look?" Trina asked excitedly with wide eyes as she _also _drove like a maniac.

She looked hideous, but I couldn't say that because then Trina would go crazy and go on and on about how fabulous she is. So I just said, "Oh, you look great, Trina. Totally jealous."

"Oh, yeah," Trina cheered as she kept on driving. She's either wobbling, doing everything too fast, or even making the car jump. It's crazy, let me tell you that. And I have to wait so many hours in a crazy ride like this when I'm already dizzy.

"Trina, can we just have a smooth ride?" I asked. "I don't think this will help you at all with getting your license."

"Cat, I think this is fun," Trina smirked. "And I thought that you would think that this is fun, too."

"Not when I'm dizzy," I complained.

"Well then go to the trunk and sleep," Trina ordered.

I stood up and started crouching and moaning as I climbed up the very back seats and fell down on top of a bunch of fruits, red velvet cupcake boxes, and Bibble cans. Great. I thought that not helping my brother when he was too lazy to take the groceries home would be funny, but now that I have to sleep on the groceries, I kind of regret it.

"Look who's disgusting now," Trina said, laughing.

"I stopped moaning," I snapped. "And after I get some sleep, I'll be moan-free."

"Well, you still _were _moaning," Trina argued.

"Not as disgustingly as you were," I yelled. "Now, let's stop arguing." And I went on my side and dozed off and dreamed about Robbie and I being back together and having no problems whatsoever.

I woke up when the car made a sudden stop.

"Where are we, Trina, and what are we doing?" I asked.

"We are at a gas station in Georgia," Trina answered. "So we're almost there."

"Awesome!" I exclaimed.

I went to sleep again and dreamed that I was in a world full of clouds and red velvet cupcakes. I even felt the taste in my mouth, and the feeling of being on a cloud...

"CAT, STOP MAKING MOUTH SOUNDS!"

I opened my eyes, and I was on one of the seats in the very back of the car, actually eating red velvet cupcakes from a box. And there were two more empty red velvet cupcake boxes under my feet. Trina was still driving.

"Okay, I'll stop," I promised.

I picked up my feet, and they were both covered in white frosting and red crumbs, along with my shoes. And I chose my best pair of fancy heels to wear. Great. I'm prepared to get another rejection from Robbie and feel ashamed _again._ And I'd rather just go home and save some gas.

"Trina, let's just go home," I sighed.

"Cat, why did you make us come all the way from Los Angeles to Georgia if you were just going to decide to go back to Los Angeles?" Trina yelled.

"Well, my feet and my shoes practically became red velvet cupcakes..." I explained. "And my hair is a mess."

"Well, we're not going home," Trina scoffed. "You're going to say sorry to Robbie like that, and if he rejects your apology, I'll ask him out. Deal?"

"Okay," I said sadly. I knew what was coming. I would get rejected, Trina would get rejected, and we'd both be too lazy to drive the millions of hours back to California. I started to cry, but I cried silently so Trina wouldn't yell at me. Soon, my whole big area was wet, so I had to move back to the trunk to continue crying. Jade once told me that crying was no use...but I couldn't help it. I was ashamed and felt like it was worthless to keep going in life now that I was too far away from home to come back home without anything accomplished, but too worthless to get an accepted apology from Robbie.

As I cried more, I decided to open up a can of Bibble to eat. It was the best Bibble I ever had, but it would be a lot better if I didn't feel so horrible while eating it. Soon, the Bibble can was all filled with water, and I was eating soaking wet Bibble, although it seemed to taste even better, so I kept crying for the sake of making my Bibble taste better. Wow. That's the worst reason to cry that I ever heard in my life.

A minute later, I came across a piece of Bibble that was red. I didn't think that I started to cry out blood at all. In fact, it was common for some pieces of Bibble to be red. But pretty soon, my crystal clear pool of water in my Bibble can became a light shade of red, and it made me scared, but I couldn't get myself to stop, even when I started to feel the blood rush furiously fast down my cheeks.

I didn't want to look worse than I already thought I did, so I ducked my head down. My hair went over my face, and that's the result I wanted. If blood is red and my hair is red, the blood won't show, right?

But when I finally stopped crying because it started to hurt, I looked at my hair, and blotches of dark red showed up. My plan failed.

I went to sleep again, and I dreamed about Robbie rejecting my apology _and _Trina's dating proposal. Trina and I really didn't want to drive all the way back to California, so we rented a motel to stay at, where we basically did nothing. When I woke up and realized that it was all just a dream, I remembered that Jade once told me that sometimes, dreams end up to be true.


	4. Disney World

I looked at my can of bloody Bibble and tried some more, but I was disgusted. It tasted horrible.

"Trina..." I said.

"What," Trina grumbled.

"Can we just drive to the nearest trash can?" I pleaded.

"There's a trash can over there. And a hospital. Besides, why do you need a trash can?"

"I got my Bibble all bloody," I explained.

"WHAT?" Trina yelled. She got out of the car and ran into the hospital.

"Well, I guess I'm throwing this away myself," I said as I opened the trunk, picked up my disgusting can of Bibble while closing my eyes and dropped it in the trash. Some of it dripped beyond the trash can, but I didn't care to pick it up. I went back to the car and started driving straight forward. Then, I saw the apartment building that Robbie was staying at. It looked horrible, but I'm probably more horrible than that, considering that he chose this horrible apartment building over me.

I approached the entrance, and then glanced at the list of doorbells. I rang the doorbell that read Shapiro, and surprisingly, the door buzzed and I was able to open it. I rushed inside.

A janitor was throwing away some icky stuff from his dust pan, looking as disgusted as I probably looked when I had to look at my bloody Bibble. Then, he looked over at me, and he _screamed._

"What happened to you at Disney World?" The janitor asked, trembling.

I didn't go to Disney World, but I'd understand why someone would think that. I mean, I look kind of like a Disney character...

"Um, I tripped over a can of red paint while we were rehearsing for our show," I lied.

"Hope you get a good wash tonight," the janitor replied.

"Yeah," I said, looking at the piece of paper with Robbie's apartment address. It was on the very top floor, the seventh floor. So when I walked into the elevator, I pressed the button that read seven, and up I went.

Suddenly, the power went out, and I felt lightning strike beneath me. I screamed as I fidgeted in a corner and the elevator slightly went up and down ten times.

My heart was beating five times as fast as usual, and when I tried to recall why this was happening, I couldn't remember _anything. _Not even my _name._

A waterfall of tears fell from my eyes, and that's when my memory came back, and I realized that all I needed to do was stop the elevator, get out, and try another one. So I got out of my little corner, but that's when I fell and felt a fast, zippy feeling in my head for a second. I got struck by lightning! And now, I don't remember what I was about to do or what led me to where I was, and once again, I didn't know what my name was...but I knew that I had to do something, and I knew that I went to Hollywood Arts, a weird brother, and some amazing talent...

I SANG THE LOUDEST AND HIGHEST PITCHES ON EARTH.

Then, I heard a familiar voice say "What's going on? Is that...Cat? Valentine?"

But I didn't know who it was, nor who Cat Valentine was, so I thought that it was all my imagination, and I went back inside my corner.

BOOM! I saw a larger space as the elevator kept going up and down.

"Cat, if it's you, come out quick."

I came out anyway, even though I didn't know if I was Cat. I just knew that if I came out, I would be led to safety.

I ran out of the elevator, and although I could barely see anything, I could still see that there was a huge crowd of people yelling "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," I replied. "But who am I?"

Someone took my hand and hugged me tightly.

"You are Cat," he said.

"Who are you?" I said, panting as a piece of my memory came back. "Are you...Robbie?"

"Yes," he answered. "And I love you."

"But...look at me. Don't you think that I look...ridiculous? I was dreaming about RED VELVET CUPCAKES. Not you. And then I got my feet covered in them. I mean, why should you deserve such a weird girl? And then I got my whole face and hair covered in blood. I know that you can't see it, but the janitor did, and he _screamed._"

"Cat, you're not weird for dreaming about your favorite food and getting covered in it for real," Robbie said. "You're unique. And that makes you beautiful."

What he said was true, and they sounded like he really meant them.

"I love you, too," I said. And we held hands and ran out of the apartment. Robbie drove home the whole long way, which he told me he never did before. And I'm prepared for the adventures that we'll be living tomorrow. I'll be writing about that in my next entry. Even better? Trina is still in that hospital, and she'll never be able to come back.


End file.
